Please Let Me Wonder
by Devil Woman
Summary: This takes place in my "Four Superheroes and a Tsarevna" universe and serves as a sequel to "How Soon Is Now?". While spending the day out with the now six year old Natasha, Bruce and Maria realize that their friendship might turn out to be something more.


Please Let Me Wonder

By Devil Woman

DISCLAIMER: All characters are copy righted by Disney/Marvel. I own nothing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is sequel to "How Soon Is It Now?" in which I briefly touched on a possible Bruce/Maria pairing. As with the previous story, this is set in my "Four Superheroes and a Tsarevna" universe, so it is recommended that you read both those stories to get caught up. Read and Review!

* * *

The four men where deciding on who's turn it was to watch Natasha. Ever since the Russian was accidentally reverted back to her former six year old self by way of a defective teleporter, the group not only had to figure out how to fix the machine, but also look after their now juvenile team-mate. While a simple rotating schedule had worked for a while (each of the men had first picked a week and altered the weekends), it had become stale. To solve this dilemma, Tony had suggested they draw straws; whoever got the straw with the black dot painted on it was the one to watched Natasha. The billionaire gripped the plastic drinking straws tightly in his fist, all with even tops showing.

"So, who's first?"

"You think this is fair?" Steve asked Tony.

"Hey, you got to pick the last deciding game and I lost."

"You're just terrible at Rock, Paper, Scissors."

Tony just scoffed. "Then you're the first lucky victim—er, I mean contestant." he said and thrust his hand at Steve.

The soldier sighed and drew a straw. It was a regular straw and didn't contain any dot painted on the bottom. "Clint, your turn." Steve said. The archer then drew a straw. Upon seeing it plain Clint breathed in relief. "OK Bruce, its go time."

The scientist plucked a straw out of Tony's hand. It was the one with the black dot marked on it, leaving the last straw that Tony held unaltered.

"Congratulations! You're the grand prize winner!" Tony cheered, happy to not have to babysit the six year old.

"Tony, I really wish you weren't so cheerful about this…" Bruce glared at him. "You'll get your due in no time."

"Yeah right! Have fun playing house and dress up!" Tony called back to the scientist as he went to the lab to work on the teleporter.

"Bruce, I know you had to watch Natasha last week. I can take over of you like." Steve offered. Clint was snickering as much as Tony. Steve nudged the archer and gave him a disapproving frown. "Oh, uh, I'll take over too. If that's OK."

"Thanks, but I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I could use the break from Tony's constant complaining about the teleporter not working."

"Alright. But if you need any help, just give me or Clint a call." Steve told Bruce.

"Don't bother you two! Bruce has Maria on speed dial and she'll be here in a heartbeat!"

Tony's voice was coming from the intercom that was attached to the wall near where the three where standing.

"Where you listening in on our conversation?"

"Indeed I was Cap and I have no regrets. I'm really surprised at you Brucie; I thought you enjoyed my ramblings."

"You just like hearing yourself to nurse your ego."

"I do have a handsome voice and it always requires an audience, whether they want to hear it. Besides, Bruce and Maria are this close to falling for one another."

"Tony. You know how I feel about you making assumptions about Maria and me…" Bruce grumbled.

"The Great Starknac knows all!" he bellowed with pride.

"Oh yeah, then what's the question?" Clint quipped.

"What are a green brute and a cold woman dating known as."

Steve was about to chastise the billionaire, but Bruce stopped him. Steve nodded and switched off the intercom. When everyone parted for the day, Bruce found the now six year old Russian watching TV in the living room. She sat quietly on the couch holding Clint Jr. the toy hawk in her lap. Natasha looked away from the screen and saw Bruce.

"Hi Bruce. Are you going to spend the day with me?"

"I sure am."

"Oh." Natasha looked sad. "I was hoping Clint or Steve would be able to."

Bruce was slightly hurt by her disappointment. "We'll have lots of fun, I promise. Maybe Miss Maria will come by and we can do something special." The scientist knew that Natasha liked it when the SHIELD agent was with her and Bruce.

"I haven't seen Miss Maria in a long time! I sure hope she does come and visits."

The last time Maria was over was when she had taken Bruce and the little girl out for dinner with her friends and their son. But after the evening was interrupted by a gang of thugs attempting to rob the restaurant (resulting in the Hulk making an unscheduled appearance), Maria and Bruce had decided to kept any further excursions outside of the tower on hold for a while.

"Even if she doesn't, you and I will have tons of stuff to do to pass the time."

The child smiled at Bruce. "Let's watch _Rupert_ then. It's my favorite one; he and his friends find a carousal and it comes to life!" Bruce sat next to Natasha as the cartoon played on the TV screen.

Maria Hill stood by the door that leads to the living quarters of the Avengers tower. Normally she would be here to deliver any news or requests from Nick Fury that concerned the team. But today was different. Maria wasn't here on behalf of Fury or SHIELD. She was here on her own accord.

Maria hadn't seen Bruce since the incident at the restaurant. That night had greatly affected the normally studious agent. She had experienced an event that had changed her relationship with the scientist forever. Maria had opened herself more to him and her feelings toward Bruce (while already conflicted) had become even more confusing. Maria spent time sorting these feelings out and came to a startling conclusion: she had developed a crush on Bruce. He was more than just a man who struggled with an alter ego that was powerful and deadly: Bruce was also a kind, sensitive man who cared for not only his team mates…but for Maria as well; despite her once distrust of the Hulk. If Maria was certain on her now newly realized feelings for him, would Bruce admit to having similar feelings about her as well?

Maria snapped out of her school girl ponderings; she was a grown woman damnit! She wasn't going to let her emotions get the better of her. Taking a deep, relaxing breathe, Maria rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and to her surprise (and excitement) it was Bruce who answered.

"Maria!" he exclaimed. "I was just thinking about you."

"You where?" she blushed slightly, her secret desire showing itself. Bruce noticed this, but didn't want to point out the obvious.

"Yeah. Natasha had mentioned that we haven't seen you in so long."

"You're right. It's been a long time."

"I take it that's not the reason for your visit. If Fury wants an update on that teleporter Tony and I are fixing…"

"No!" Maria sternly interrupted Bruce. She noticed he was taken aback by her quick response.

"Uh, I mean. No, that's not why I'm here." Maria reinstated in a more calm tone, easing the scientist's worries. "I'm here because…I wanted to see you. I was hoping we could go grab a coffee and talking someplace quiet and without any eavesdropping."

The agent knew from earlier that Tony was always within an arm's length and ready to tease Bruce and her about the state of their relationship with one another.

"Gee, that sounds…" Bruce hesitated, not expecting Maria to bring up an idea like the one she proposed. "Nice. But I'm stuck watching Natasha again."

"Oh." Maria was hoping to spend some time alone with the scientist. She did enjoy her time with the now juvenile spy, but it seemed that Maria would never get that chance.

It was then Natasha appeared. When she saw the agent, her face lit up with a big smile upon finding out who was at the door.

"Miss Maria! You came to visit just like Bruce said you would!" she happily said. The little girl ran up to Maria and gave her a big hug.

"Hi sweetie." Maria greeted the girl and smiled.

"Bruce and I were watching _Rupert_."

"Who's Rupert?"

"You've never heard of Rupert?" Natasha gasped in awe. She then grabbed Maria's wrist and practically dragged her inside. "He's awesome! He's a bear that goes on all kinds of adventures, and he's from England, and he's smart…"

"Whoa, slow down Natasha!" Maria said, trying to calm the overly excited little girl. "Let's take things one step at a time."

"OK. I'll make sure you are all caught up. Steve taught me all about Rupert and now I get to teach you." She said, eagerly looking forward to showing the woman her new favorite show.

"Guess it looks like I'm in for a long day." Maria said to Bruce, who chuckled.

"Natasha's a very good teacher. I can vouch for her as a former student myself." he explained, smiling.

The trio went into the living room and Bruce restarted the video. As Natasha showed the SHIELD agent the cartoon, Bruce offered the two to go into the kitchen and get them drinks, to which the woman and girl accepted. When he left the room, Natasha turned to Maria after the program ended.

"Miss Maria, can I ask you something? It's about Bruce."

"What is it about Bruce you want to know?"

"Do you think Bruce likes you?"

Maria paused to think. "I'm sure he does like me. That seems silly of you to even think like that."

"But I notice that Bruce is happy when you are here. He seems sad when you are not here."

Was it possible he had a crush on her as well? Maria's heart fluttered at the possibility that her undisclosed wish was true. Not wanting to jump the gun, Maria responded to Natasha's statement. "Bruce used to be very lonely and didn't have many friends, Natasha. Now that he has friends, of course he's going to be happy when I come over and visit."

"I know. But I think he likes you."

Maria gave Natasha a quizzical look. The child motioned the agent to lean forward as she wanted to whisper something in her ear. Maria obliged.

"Bruce is in love with you." The girl quietly told her.

Maria's eyes widened slightly. "What gave you that idea?!" How could a six year old know about love, let along recognize when someone was in love with another person?

"Bruce gets quiet and has a tiny smile whenever I ask him how he feels about you. That's how you know when you are in love. It happens a lot in my fairy tale book when the prince and princess meet. But don't tell Bruce I told you; he wouldn't like it very much."

The agent chuckled to herself. What Natasha had said was precious. But what if there was some truth to what the little girl was saying? Bruce had returned to the living room with the drinks when he noticed Maria's amused expression.

"What's so funny?"

Maria made sure to kept Natasha's promise and not tell the scientist what the little girl had said. "Oh, it's nothing. Just being entertained by _Rupert_."

"See? I told you he's cool." Natasha said.

Bruce smiled as he handed Maria her drink and Natasha a juice box. He was about to start the next video on the DVR when an all too familiar name caught both he scientist and agent's attention.

"Captain America on _Antiques Roadshow_?! Let me take a wild guess as to who recorded that…" Maria said nonchalantly to Bruce.

"Tony!" both adults said, to which the billionaire (who just so happen to be in the next room) promptly poked his head in the doorway.

"You rang?"

"Don't tell me you have this episode of _Antiques Roadshow_ just to annoy Steve now, do you?" Bruce inquired.

"Maybe…maybe not. But! You'll never guess who's in it…and its perfect blackmail fodder too!" Tony noticed the quizzical looks on the two adults and the little girl.

Tony then walked over to Bruce and grabbed the remote. Upon bringing up the show, he fast-forward a few minutes into the program and then let it play. The video showed a collectible card expert showcasing a set of vintage 1940s Captain America trading cards…all while Agent Coulson (dressed in civilian clothes), shined on with fanboy pride over them. A stunned Bruce and Maria stared with dumbfounded looks at the TV screen.

"I don't believe it…" Bruce muttered.

"That idiot." Maria said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Ohhh Steve! You're Number One Fan is on the telly!" Tony sang aloud as he waited for the time displaced hero to appear.

"So that's the Phil I hear you guys talk about sometimes." Natasha said, squinting her eyes in study. "Why do you make fun of him, Mr. Tony?"

"Cause Phil has a super-sized man crush on Steve, sweetie." Tony explained, eyeing Steve coming up to him with an exasperated look on his face. Tony dragged the WWII hero into the living room and plopped him down on the couch.

"What gives?!"

"Check it out, your secret admirer's on PBS!"

Steve gave the billionaire a miffed look, to which was wiped off his face when he saw that Tony was right.

"That's Agent Coulson." Steve pointed to the TV in disbelief. "And he has his cards…"

Tony nodded, the smirk on his face growing wider. "Oh, just you wait until you see the rest of the episode, Stevie…you'll get to see Blacktie's whole collection of Captain America memorabilia."

Bruce and Maria decided to take Natasha into the other room. They really didn't need her to see Tony hassle Steve. Before she left, Natasha gave Steve a quick hug.

"It's OK Steve." She didn't fully understand why Coulson's admiration for the superhero was funny; Natasha liked Steve a lot too but it wasn't to the point where Tony made fun of her. Regardless, the girl hoped her hug made Steve feel better.

"Uh, thanks Natasha." Steve told her and hugged her back. He was still comprehending Coulson's appearance on the show.

"Let's go show Miss Maria the carousal toy Mr. Tony bought you." Bruce said and took Natasha's hand into his.

"Oh, yes!" the child said, growing excited. The last thing Maria heard before entering Natasha's room was Steve shouting in doubt over just how much the trading cards where actually worth ("You've got to be kidding me?!").

* * *

In the juvenile's room, Bruce and Maria sat on the floor as Natasha carried over the toy carousal. She placed it in the middle of them.

"After seeing one on _Rupert_, I like carousals a lot now! See? All the horses are painted very pretty." The child pointed to one. Despite its small size, a great amount of detail was put into the toy. Swirls of brightly colored flowers and vines adorned the body of the horse and its bridal and reigns sparkled as well.

"What a lovely toy you have." Maria complimented.

"And look what it does!" The six year old said. Turning the key, the miniature carousal then began to move. The horses bobbed up and down as the music creaked out, simulating the noise of an actual carousal's organ. Bruce and Maria found it charming as they saw just how happy the little girl was watching the toy move.

"Bruce, Miss Maria. I remember Miss Pepper told me that the park has a carousal just like this. Can we go see it sometime? Oh! Can I ride it too?"

"Well…" Bruce hadn't brought up the idea to Maria about trying to plan anymore excursions out of the tower. He looked at her nervously, his face full of uncertainty; her with the same expression as well.

"Natasha…do you remember what happened to Bruce the last time we all went out?" Maria asked her.

"Mr. Green showed up. And I almost got hurt by some bad men." She said in a quiet voice. That night still bothered her, but Natasha changed her tone. "But Mr. Green saved me, and you did too, Miss Maria."

"That's right. However, Mr. Green likes to show up when I'm under a lot of stress. Do you understand?" Bruce said.

Natasha nodded. "But I've made sure Mr. Green knows that it's OK. He usually listens to me; he likes me!"

"I know he does. But what if Mr. Green forgets and not only hurts you, but me or other people?" Maria stated.

"Mr. Green would never do that!" Natasha pouted at Maria. If only it was that easy…

"Sweetie, Bruce and I need to step outside for a bit. We'll be right back." Maria told her as she and the scientist got up from the floor.

"Alright…" the girl said with sadness in her voice.

Gently closing the door to Natasha's bedroom, Bruce and Maria stood across from each other. They sighed, knowing what was just said was true. The two adults knew that no matter what situation they put themselves in; there was always a possibility of Bruce hulking out.

"I know the risks, Maria. But it's something I'm willing to take. Natasha's my team-mate and I'll do whatever I can to help her…and make her happy." Bruce explained.

He then did something unexpected: Bruce took Maria's hand into his and grasped it. Maria looked down at their intertwining hands, then up at Bruce. The scientist's demeanor was one of loving concern.

"I know you feel the same way. That night at the restaurant was enough proof for me that you not only care deeply about Natasha's well-being…but for me, and the Other Guy, too."

"You're right, Bruce. We both know that we must help Natasha anyway we can. If you're in, then I'm in too." Maria gave him a soft smile.

Bruce smiled back, still holding Maria's hand as the two went back into Natasha's room. The agent wondered if Bruce realized he was still holding onto her hand. Maria wanted to release her grasp, but chose not to. Bruce knew he was still holding Maria's hand. He should have let his grip go, but he didn't. Bruce wanted to hold her hand…and never let it go.

"Natasha." Bruce said to the girl. The six year old paid close attention. "Miss Maria and I both think we're due for a day out."

Natasha gasped with joy. "Really? I can't wait!"

"Neither can us." Maria said as she looked at Bruce. A satisfying smile was on her face; the woman saw just how unselfish the scientist was and it was all the more reason to fall in love with him.

Later that evening, Bruce was on his computer looking up some information about the Central Park Carousal when Tony popped up behind him. He looked over his friend's shoulder and eyed the website.

"So, you're gonna take our little tsarevna to the park?"

"Yup."

"And you're gonna ride the carousal with her?"

"That's the plan."

Tony gave Bruce a disenchanted stare. "Don't give me that look." Bruce scowled.

"You and 19th century amusement park rides don't mix, my friend." The billionaire cracked, but quickly changed his tune. "However…you and Maria on a carousal; perfect date scenario."

While he was expecting Bruce to tell him off, Tony got a more surprising reaction. Instead of a disgruntled remark, Bruce sighed and gave Tony a small, pleasant smile. "For once, we agree on something Tony."

"Really?" Tony was still in somewhat shock over Bruce's calm manner.

"And I bet Maria would look stunning on a carousel horse." Bruce noticed Tony's perplexed expression. "Tony. Are you OK?"

"Yeah. It's just…you always hated it when I would tease you about how close you and Hill have become."

"Well, for your information, all those times you picked on me about 'dating' Maria…I think you might have been onto something." Bruce then stared back at the computer screen, scrolling down the page.

Tony eyed Bruce once more, trying to figure out what the scientist meant. When it finally came to him, Tony let out a boisterous yell of victory.

"I knew it! I'm gonna go celebrate; you're more than welcome to join me."

"Later. I still have some work to get done. Be sure to have a drink on my behalf." Bruce had a strict intolerance for alcohol, but would on occasion have a drink when he felt it called for it. And in this case, he knew it was worth it.

* * *

The next day, Maria arrived at the tower to pick up Bruce and Natasha. After ringing the doorbell, Bruce answered it. When he saw the agent, Bruce noticed that there was something different about Maria. She looked, well…more feminine. Oh, she always looked lady-like, but in a stern, cold way. This time, Maria had her normally pinned up hair loose. Her dark brown hair hung just below her jaw line and curled upwards slightly. She wore khaki capris and an uncharacteristically sweet pastel top. Even Maria's make-up was softer and less harsh.

"Hello Bruce." She greeted sweetly and smiled. Bruce stood slack-jawed for a moment, but regained his stance.

"Uh, hello Maria. You look…very pretty today."

The two adults blushed in embarrassment; Bruce over his reaction to this new side of the agent and Maria over the sincere comment from the scientist.

"Are you and Natasha ready to go?"

"Yes." Bruce replied and let Maria in. Looking into the living room, Maria noticed Tony lying on the couch. He appeared to be sick and had a damp washcloth on his forehead. Maria shook her head.

"It appears that Mr. Stark has had himself a rough night of partying once again."

"Oh, hello Miss Hill." Tony said weakly. "I may have gone a little overboard, but after what Bruce told me the other night…it was well worth the hangover."

"You know how I feel about you harassing the two of us…" Maria crossed her arms and glared angrily at Tony.

"Hey now! I always knew it to be true!" Tony then winced slightly; his headache was coming back due to him raising his voice. "Why don't you go ask Bruce yourself?"

Maria huffed in annoyance. Just the disjointed ramblings of a drunk! When Bruce returned to living room with Natasha, the little girl saw Tony on the couch nursing his hangover.

"Mr. Tony, are you not feeling well?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, kid. You go have fun with Bruce and Miss Maria now."

"I will. Feel better soon, Mr. Tony."

"Thanks, sweetpea." He then saw Clint walk by and called to the archer. "Clint…I can't reach the remote." Tony said in a whiney voice, complete with puppy-dog eyes.

Clint grimaced. "You are the definition of what it means to be 'man sick'." Bruce and Maria chuckled at Clint's comment. "At least I'm not dressed as a candy striper…" he grumbled as he begrudgingly handed Tony the remote for the TV.

"Will you give me a sponge bath later? I'm far too weak to bathe myself, Clint." Tony told the archer, clearly pushing his buttons.

Before Clint could yell an obscene gesture to the billionaire, both Bruce and Maria exited the living quarters with the six year old.

After parking the car, the threesome began to walk toward where the carousal was located. As they got closer, Natasha's excitement grew and grew.

"I can't believe I'm going to ride a carousal!" she exclaimed in joy.

"Do you know what kind of animal you want to ride?" Maria asked the child.

"I wanna ride a horse of course!" Natasha giggled afterwards realizing what she had just said rhymed.

"But the carousal has more than just horses. It has other creatures too." Bruce said.

"It does?"

"Yup. I do believe it has elephants, zebras and even a dragon or a unicorn."

"Wow!" Natasha said in amazement. This new revelation intrigued the six year old; it was going to be hard now to decide what mount to ride.

When the domed attraction was in view, Natasha let go of Bruce's hand and ran ahead. She quickly stopped at the entrance, knowing well enough to wait for the adults.

"Come on, we're gonna be last in line!"

"Alright, alright." Bruce said, laughing at the little girl's enthusiasm.

Bruce paid the ticket man for their ride. As they waited for their turn in line, Natasha eyed the carousal in wonderment. The ride spun around and around as the patrons moved up and down on their wooden steads, letting cheerful cries and laughs echo throughout the building. The Calliope that the ride had installed to play the music was loud and obnoxious, but it didn't bother Bruce or Maria and certainly not Natasha. The 19th century tune perfectly captured the warm, nostalgic feeling of the ride. The group was next in line; Maria asked Natasha if she decided on what kind of animal the little girl wanted to ride.

"There are so many to choose from!" Natasha told the agent. "But I saw this one horse that had pretty ribbons and flowers all over it. It looks just like the one on my carousal at home!"

She led the woman to the horse the youngster described. The wooden horse was covered in detailed pastel ribbons with flowers and vines painted on them. The cream-colored horse also had a dark brown saddled adorned with flowers as well. Maria helped Natasha up on the horse and took her place on the left side. As Bruce mounted his horse on the right side, he caught Maria chuckling at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"I would have never imagined you on a carousal." Maria told him.

"Tony said something similar the other night."

"Really? Well, you are by far better looking on here then he'll ever be! That man's ego would kill the merriment of the ride."

It was Bruce's turn to laugh. "Can only imagine Tony on here; he would pretend to be a war general leading his troops to battle." The scenario Bruce had drawn up made Maria smile in amusement. The ride operator called out that the carousal was about to start.

"Hold on tight now, Natasha."

"I will Bruce." she said as the ride started.

As he watched the little girl giggle with delight as their horses galloped up and down to the music, the scientist couldn't help but stare at Maria. The agent had a happy glow on her face as she smiled and laughed along with Natasha. Ever since their last outing, Bruce's feelings toward Maria where becoming something more than just friendship. He had given some thought about it and realized that he had fallen in love with the agent. Bruce saw that not only had Maria accepted him for what he truly was, but also had come to terms with the Other Guy as well. While he still had some doubts, Bruce convinced himself to let Maria know just how he truly felt about her, regardless of the outcome. He had let his own fears about pursuing romantic relationships get the better of him in the past, but that was it: Bruce was tired of living in the past. He had told Maria he knew all about taking risks…and by confessing his love for her was going to be one of the biggest risks the scientist had ever attempted to do.

Bruce caught a glimpse of the brass ring dispenser as the carousal continued to spin around. While awaiting their turn in line, Natasha asked him about it.

"If you can get a brass ring while riding the carousal, you get a prize."

"What kind of prize?"

"Most of the time it's a free ride." Bruce explained to the little girl.

"Wow! I wanna try to get a ring!"

"I hate to disappoint you, but you are too little, Natasha. You have to reach really far to grab it and you might fall off." Bruce saw the glum look on her face. He did feel guilty about what he had just said to the girl.

Quickly thinking, Bruce reached out and snapped up a brass ring from the dispenser when they circled around once more. Holding into the ring tightly, he pocketed it just as the ride was slowing down and then came to a stop. After exiting the carousal, Bruce looked down at Natasha.

"So, did you have fun?"

"I sure did…I wish we could go again."

"Well, I do believe you can." Bruce took out the brass ring and handed it to her.

"You got a ring!" she said, surprised at the scientist's generosity. "I get a free ride! Thank you Bruce!" Natasha gave him a hug to show her appreciation of the man's gift.

"Anytime, sweetheart."

Natasha rushed over to the ride operator and presented him with the brass ring.

"Well, well. It looks like today's your lucky day, little lady! Go right ahead." The operator told her. Natasha thanked him and went back to the horse she had previously ridden.

Bruce and Maria waited by the exit, watching the six year old thoroughly enjoy her free carousal ride. The two adults waved to her as she passed by them, who eagerly waved back to them, giving them a big, wide happy smile.

"I felt bad telling her no earlier; I just wanted to set things right." the scientist said to Maria.

"Bruce, you always do the right thing. No matter what." She gave him a thoughtful grin and placed a hand on his shoulder showing how much she cared. Bruce smiled back to Maria, grateful for her support.

When Natasha's ride was over, she rushed up to the two adults, full of excitement. "That was so much fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Maria said to her. "Say, let's go get some ice cream. What flavor are you going to get, Natasha?"

"Strawberry! And I want a large waffle cone too."

"Are you sure you can eat it all? Those waffle cones are pretty big."

"I too can eat it all! Well, maybe if I had some help…" Natasha said in slight guilt, all while directly looking up at both Bruce and Maria.

"But we won't have any room for our own ice cream if we help you eat yours." Bruce said, playfully teasing her.

"Oh. OK then, I'll just get a small cone then. I don't want to be rude." The child said, somewhat embarrassed about being over-confident before.

The trio walked out of the building that housed the ride and soon found an ice cream vendor. True to her word, Natasha got a small strawberry ice cream cone. Bruce decided on mint chocolate chip while Maria chose cherry-vanilla for herself. As they ate their cones on a park bench near one of the many playgrounds the park had constructed, Natasha asked if she could go play once she was done with her cone.

"Go ahead, but be careful."

"I will Bruce and Miss Maria." She said and dashed over to the slide once the last bit of the ice cream cone was eaten. As the youngster relished playing among her peers, Bruce and Maria had a chance to talk amongst themselves.

"She is something, isn't she?" Maria said as she watched the six year old play a game of tag with several other children.

"Yeah…I swear I wish I had her energy sometimes; especially concerning that telelporter Tony and I are working on." Bruce responded.

"How's that coming along? And I'm asking not as a SHIELD agent, but as a friend. You can tell me the truth."

Bruce sighed. "Well…it's been difficult, Maria. What's killing us is playing the waiting game when it comes to getting those replacement parts. Many of them are of foreign origin and just getting them sent from our alien allies is proving harder than Tony and I anticipated."

Maria nodded. "Bruce. I really don't want to be the one to ask you this, but…have you and the rest of the time considered what you'll do if Natasha permanently remains a child if that teleporter isn't working after you and Tony repair it?"

It was a topic that made both of them uncomfortable. They were trying to keep a positive outlook on the situation, but if the worst case scenario did happen…

"Tony and I have talked about it. Not a lot, but when it does come up after a particularly frustrating work day." Bruce looked down at his feet, starting to become morose. "Tony's offered to adopt her. Out of all of us, he has the means to provide a stable and comfortable home for Natasha. If it does come to pass, that is."

Maria agreed. Despite Tony was a smart ass and could act rather brash and impulsive at time, the billionaire did have a serious side to him; especially when it came to those near and dear to him. "Honestly, I can't see Stark as a parent."

"Neither can I. But after seeing how Tony takes care of Natasha…I couldn't think of a better person to become her adoptive father."

Maria remembered seeing Tony interact with the juvenile spy during one of her scheduled visits to the tower for work. As she was waiting for Bruce to deliver the week's reports about the state of the telelporter, the agent watched the two of them build what appeared to be a castle made of Lego bricks. Tony was showing Natasha how to build a tower for the castle that had a pointed, domed roof.

"Now you try." He said to her. Natasha mimicked the construction and beamed with pleasure at the completed tower.

"I did it, Mr. Tony!"

"Great job!" he praised as he and the little girl gave each other high-fives.

"Now let's make a moat for the castle. We need to protect it from the evil wizard and his gang of trolls."

"How do I make a moat?" Tony asked, playing the fool well.

"I'll show you." Natasha said to Tony and the two began to build the moat.

That recollection was more than enough proof that Tony would make a great father to the youngster. And it was then that Maria hesitated upon bringing up that night at the restaurant to Bruce once more. The topic of parenting made the agent recall her realization that someday she could be a mother herself one day (regardless of her own negative thoughts on the matter). It was risky, since it was also a subject Bruce himself didn't want to discuss, for obvious reasons.

"Speaking of parenting…Do you remember that night at the restaurant, how you pretended to be Natasha's foster parent?"

"I do."

"Bruce…do you think—I mean…have you considered yourself a candidate on becoming her adoptive father?" Maria quietly said, unsure if now was the time to ask such a question.

Bruce looked at her in shock. "You know how I feel about that! I could never deal with being a parent, given that fact I have you-know-who always knocking around inside my head!"

The angered tone of Bruce's reaction was quite harsh and it made Maria feel like a fool. The hurt look on the woman's face made the scientist feel remorseful about how he reacted towards her. Bruce recoiled and then remedied the situation.

"Look, I would love to be a father someday. But I have to consider just how not only I would react, but how the Other Guy would react too. Can you just imagine what would happen if I get into a fight with my child and that brute shows up because of it? Nothing good ever comes when he makes himself known…" He then became more subdued, to which Maria pointed it out to him and tried to cheer him up.

"But you know that's not true. I used to feel that way about myself; I didn't think I had the chops to become a parent myself. But after seeing both you and Natasha that night at dinner…my feelings changed. I realized that night that the three of us represented what could be a very possible future for me. It gave me hope that I could someday have a family of my own."

Bruce recalled the passive stare Maria had when he asked if she was feeling alright. She told him they would talk later, but they never got the chance to…until now. "So that's why you acted funny that night. Huh." He stood in thought for a bit and then spoke. "I had similar thoughts that night as well. But now that I know you feel the same way about wanting a family…I feel better." Bruce smiled at Maria, who was glad to see that the scientist's fears about fatherhood didn't bother him no more.

Maria then placed her hand onto Bruce's and wrapped her fingers around his, given the hand a gentle squeeze. "Should you every change your mind about becoming a father to Natasha, I'll be more than happy to become her mother. Like I said the other day, if you're in, I'm in too." Bruce accepted her gesture and nodded in agreement.

The moment of tenderness was interrupted when the two adults heard the sounds on someone falling down hard and then Natasha crying. The little girl's screams of pain made Bruce and Maria jerk their heads straight ahead and rush over to where she had fallen. Natasha held her leg close to her little body, trying to nurse away the pain. A big scrape just under her right knee was bleeding and the blood started to trickle down her bare leg.

"I fell!" she wept.

"It's OK, I got you." Bruce said and picked her up. He blotted several napkins that Maria handed him on her cut, pressing down hard to stop the bleeding.

Natasha winced, but understood why Bruce was pressing on her injury so hard. Maria escorted them to a nearby restroom as she hurried across the street to buy band-aids and Neosporin. In the bathroom, Bruce did his best to clean up Natasha's wound with soap and water. He had just finished drying her cut when Maria returned with the first-aid supplies. Bruce applied the Neosporin then covered the scrape with the children's' band-aid. Natasha looked down and saw that Maria had purchased Hello Kitty ones. The pink and purple bandages made the child smile slightly as she sniffled due to her crying.

"You got my favorite ones, Miss Maria." She said to the agent.

"Hello Kitty band-aids are my favorite too whenever I get a boo-boo." Maria said, comforting Natasha.

"Can we go home now? My knee still hurts."

"You bet." Bruce then lifted Natasha off the counter and held her in his arms. Natasha wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. The scientist gently rubbed her back to ease the child as they headed back toward Maria's car.

* * *

It was quiet ride back to the tower. When they entered the empty living quarters, Bruce had taken Natasha into her room to change her out of her dirty clothes; the Bermuda shorts she had on where stained with the blood from her scrape. When the she came back out, the six year old was wearing pajama bottoms that had small white hearts printed over the black fabric. She also still wore the magenta t-shirt from earlier today. The stuffed toy hawk was also in the girl's arms, providing extra comfort for her.

"Feel better, sweetie?" Maria said to Natasha.

"Yeah. I hate when I get boo-boos, especially big boo-boos like the one on my knee." The little girl pointed to where she had injured herself. "Can I have a hug, Miss Maria?"

"Of course." Maria bent down and gave Natasha a warm, loving hug, as well as a kiss on the cheek. "Why I don't I make your favorite meal for supper tonight? Now, what was it again?" the agent said, playing pretend not to know.

"Chicken nuggets and fries!" Natasha happily stated.

"How could I have forgotten?" Maria beamed. "I think Bruce wouldn't mind that for dinner."

"Not at all." He said, showcasing a small grin.

Natasha then went into the living room to go watch cartoons as the two adults started preparing supper. When the meal was complete, they sat at the kitchen island and enjoyed their meal. Natasha was clearly in a better mood, as she cheerfully talked about their time riding the carousal and getting ice cream. She even made a plate for Clint Jr., saying he liked chicken nuggets too (though she would sneak a nugget or two off his plate, claiming he was a "light eater").

After dinner, the three of them then played some board games of Natasha's choosing until it was well past her bedtime. As Bruce was helping the youngster get ready for bed, Natasha asked if Maria and Bruce would read her a bedtime story. The agent agreed and asked what kind of story the little girl would like to hear.

"I know you love it when Bruce reads from your fairy tale book, so how about we read from that?"

"I want to read something different." Natasha said and went over to her bookshelf. She scanned the shelf and then found what book she wanted. Pulling the hardcover picture book off, she handed her choice to Maria.

The book was a brightly illustrated story called _A Carousel Tale_. The cover featured a pool-water blue crocodile riding on a dog from the merry-go-round. Maria laughed, seeing just how much of a liking the youngster took to carousels. Making themselves comfortable in Natasha's big bed, Maria and Bruce took turns reading the story to the girl. After the story ended, the woman looked down and saw that the six year old had fallen asleep next to her. The Russian was curled up against Maria, sleeping soundly with Clint Jr. cuddling against the child's chest. Bruce nodded to Maria and they two adults quietly exited the room, careful not to disturbing the slumbering Natasha.

"I guess I should be going." Maria said, grabbing her purse. But the scientist halted her, not wanting her to leave.

"Maria. I-I have something…to tell you." Bruce stammered, starting to grow nervous.

Maria noticed the nervous expression on Bruce's face. "You alright? What's the matter?"

"I…ugh." Bruce couldn't find the right words. Suddenly, a crazy, almost half-baked idea came to him. Normally he would have things ready, as Bruce wasn't the type of person to act on impulse. If he was going to tell Maria how he truly felt about her, he might as well do it spontaneously.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but I think this is the best way."

Bruce then accessed the panel on the wall and brought up the music player. When he found the song, he hit play and soon the overhead speakers filled the room with music. The dreamy cords of the Beach Boys filled the air, which made Maria smile. Bruce then pulled Maria close to him and started to slow dance with her, which caught the SHIELD agent off guard and drop her purse onto the floor.

"Bruce, what are you doing?!" she said.

"Let's just say this is payback for dragging me out into that crowd that time and forcing me to dance." He told her.

Maria chuckled softly and relaxed her body as the two continued to dance to the song. At first, she didn't pay attention to the lyrics; Maria had no idea which Beach Boys song it was.

"You chose a lovely song to dance to."

"Listen closely…" Bruce told her, hoping she would finally understand the reasoning behind the song choice.

Maria did and recognized the song. It was "Please Let Me Wonder". As she danced with Bruce, the agent heard the lyrics of Brian Wilson confessing to the unnamed woman in the song about his feelings for her…

Maria then looked up at Bruce, who still had that simple smile on his face when they started to dance. She then realized why he picked this particular song, and what Tony had said earlier that day to her. And it made her heart swell with joy! Maria leaned closer and affectingly touched Bruce's forehead, smiling all the while.

"I love you." Bruce mimicked the spoken word's declaration in the song as they continued to dance.

"Me too." Maria said lovingly.

They were quiet after that, letting the surf rock song whisk them away. It was everything they had hoped for. After keeping their budding feelings under wraps for months now, Bruce and Maria finally admitted their love for one another…and it was perfect.

The two were so engrossed in the moment, that neither one heard the door open from behind. Tony (now over his sickness from his hangover), Clint and Steve had all gone out for dinner and had just gotten back home when the three walked in on Bruce and Maria dancing. Before Clint or Steve could interrupt them, Tony jerked the two behind the hallway. The three men hid as they watched the scientist and agent continue to dance and gaze at each other.

"So Bruce and Maria are dating now? Would have never pegged those two as a couple…" Clint said in amazement.

"It's nice to see Bruce finally get something good handed it him." Steve commented.

"And it couldn't have happened to someone more deserving." Tony added, happy to see Bruce and Maria accepting each other's love.

THE END


End file.
